


all god needs is gravity (to hold me down)

by clarkestrife



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Sad Nicole, Sad Waverly, but they're in love it's okay, honestly it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkestrife/pseuds/clarkestrife
Summary: Their first night together after Waverly returns from the garden.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	all god needs is gravity (to hold me down)

Nicole can’t sleep.

It’s not the thunderstorm currently sweeping across the homestead, even though it’s loud and each clap of thunder always makes the room shudder. She finds comfort in thunderstorms; something about the earth getting all this out of its system, raining down on the land with abandon, carelessly crashing against itself, it makes her feel like…like someone understands.

She’s surprised Waverly can sleep through this, actually. Normally she’s such a light sleeper that she ends up tossing and turning and flinging her limbs into Nicole and tugging the blankets out of sorts in more ways than Nicole thought possible. But tonight, here in Nicole’s arms, her back to Nicole’s front, one arm tucked under her pillow, Waverly doesn’t stir.

And that’s why.

That’s why Nicole can’t sleep. Because of Waverly.

Waverly in her stillness, her gentle breathing, fitting just as easily against Nicole’s body as if it hadn’t been over a year since she’d taken up that position. Waverly, who Nicole knows must be exhausted, if not only from escaping the garden then certainly from what they’d done downstairs earlier.

 _The stairs._ Nicole winces. She sends up a prayer of thanks that Wynonna won’t be home til tomorrow. Everything they’d torn off, clothes and shoes and blankets, is still scattered everywhere. There’d be no chance of hiding what happened as soon as they stepped in the door.

Even the memory of it fills Nicole’s head when she lets her thoughts wander. After not making new memories with Waverly for so long, after coming closer and closer to accepting the possibility that she might never again, tonight rumbles deeply in her heart.

 _Waverly_.

Without meaning to, she tightens her arms around Waverly.

Nicole can’t sleep because if she takes her eyes off Waverly for a second, she might be gone.

And the worst part is, it’s not even that crazy of an idea.

They’ve had crazier. Alternate timelines. Versions of themselves that weren’t together. Versions of themselves that weren’t _themselves_. They had a fucking garden of Eden, for crying out loud.

It didn’t take long for Nicole to accept that in Purgatory, anything—and she does mean _anything_ —can happen.

But that was before she had something to lose.

Nicole presses her face to Waverly’s hair. Breathes her in, the long brown locks still wet from the shower. Reminds herself. _She’s here, she’s here, she’s here._

_She’s here with me._

A sleepy voice comes from her arms. “Baby, I hate to say this, but I think you might be crushing the life out of me.”

Nicole loosens her grip, startled, and shuts her eyes in embarrassment. “Sorry—I didn’t realize—”

Waverly turns in her arms so she’s facing Nicole, and it leaves Nicole speechless. Waverly’s expression is as soft as she’s ever seen it, but Nicole knows her well enough by now to know that the traces of fear she feels, the ones she can’t quite shake; Waverly feels them, too.

Thunder breaks outside and lightning scurries wildly across the horizon. For a moment, just a second, Nicole sees the world lit up behind Waverly before it plunges them back into darkness together. She reaches out to touch Waverly’s face. Make sure she’s still real.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whispers, but Waverly is already shaking her head. She catches Nicole’s hand and kisses her palm.

“You know you don’t need to be,” she says quietly. She presses a kiss to each finger, then Nicole’s wrist, and Nicole’s breath catches in her throat.

But Nicole _is_ sorry. She’s sorry for so many things she can’t even begin to voice, all the terrors that await them out there, beyond this room, where the rain can’t reach.

Waverly can read it all over her face, Nicole knows. Even if she was trying to hide it, it would be impossible to keep the fear off her face, out of her touch. She knows the way she’s looking at Waverly now should be loving, easy, warm, but she just got Waverly back a few hours ago and what if there’s some new kind of curse and what if Waverly has to go back into the garden or something comes out of it to _take_ her and what if—

“No more thinking,” Waverly whispers. She thumbs at the space between Nicole’s eyebrows, trying to smooth the worry away.

“I don’t know how to make it stop,” Nicole says, the confession spilling out of her like the tears at the corner of her eyes—when did _those_ get there, what is even wrong with her right now—and she rubs at her eyes, trying to make it all _just stop._

“I’ll help you,” Waverly says, and then she’s climbing on top of Nicole and she’s wearing nothing at all, neither of them are; every inch of skin bared, and she looks so beautiful in the flash of lightning that Nicole clutches onto her thighs, half-scared that when the lightning is gone, Waverly will be too.

But she isn’t.

Waverly places her hands upon Nicole’s cheeks and for a moment, she just _looks_ at her.

Meeting her gaze, the connection between them feels so strong that it makes Nicole physically shiver. It affects her so deeply, just a look, that Nicole has to take a deep breath and ground herself, feel the sheets beneath her back, Waverly on her hips, her hands, her legs, everywhere they touch, taking stock of the walls, the windows, the curtains, everything she remembers about Waverly’s room, everything that can make this feel normal again someday.

Then Waverly leans down and kisses her.

She tastes—god, she tastes like _Waverly_ —and Nicole is breathless with it. She’s so soft, and her lips are perfect, and kissing her feels like nothing else in the world. The way her mouth fits against Nicole’s, the press of her tongue and the way she seems to _crave_ Nicole, it’s enough to make Nicole dizzy and for a second, she _does_ forget. How scared she is, how much they’ve been through, how much awaits; nothing matters but kissing Waverly.

Waverly breaks the kiss but chases Nicole’s lips with her own, unable to pull back more than a few inches. “Can I touch you?” she murmurs. Her words seem to trace Nicole’s lips.

In response, Nicole surges up and kisses Waverly again, hard enough that neither of them can breathe for a moment, but she knows Waverly won’t do anything until she gets a real confirmation that it’s okay to touch her, so Nicole whispers “ _Please_ ,” against her mouth and moves her hips, almost involuntarily. Waverly shudders where their bodies meet.

Waverly’s hand traces down Nicole’s chest, lingering at her hips, before moving lower, ever gentle. She presses her hand to Nicole’s center and Nicole is forced to close her eyes at the feeling, biting her bottom lip. God, the slightest touch from Waverly can completely unravel her. When she opens her eyes, Waverly is staring back at her, all traces of fear gone from her face.

Instead, there’s only love.

“I can’t look away from you,” Waverly whispers. Nicole brings her hands up to either side of Waverly’s face as Waverly’s hand dips into Nicole, just feeling her, just testing her. She drops her forehead to Nicole’s mouth for just a moment before she looks back up, her eyes shining.

“Don’t,” Nicole whispers back. _Don’t leave me_ , she wants to say. She feels—she feels _crazy_ , god, because Waverly isn’t going to disappear right now, not when her fingers are moving through Nicole soft as silk and Nicole can barely breathe. She tucks the hair behind Waverly’s ears and thumbs at her cheekbones, unable to break their eye contact. Waverly touching her this way, staring so deeply into her that Nicole feels like Waverly can see her soul; it’s not the first time they’ve had sex like this but Nicole had forgotten how _intimate_ it feels, how vulnerable she is under Waverly’s touch, and when Waverly slides a finger in, Nicole stops breathing completely. Waverly kisses her, but doesn’t close her eyes. “It’s okay,” she whispers.

In the warmth of their bed, their skin, the thunder, Nicole can almost believe her.

Waverly can still read her like a book, even after all this time—though it hasn’t been that long for Waverly, Nicole remembers, and the thought distracts her like a lightning strike. Nicole can see Waverly notice the moment she’s gone.

“I…” Nicole tries to explain, but she can’t find the words, not when Waverly is looking at her like this and touching her like this and everything is so, so close.

“Come back to me,” Waverly murmurs against Nicole’s cheek. She presses a kiss there, feather-soft. Her fingers move differently though, not as soft, and Nicole _needs_ it like this, harder and faster and enough to lose herself. Waverly can tell, Nicole can feel it, and even if Waverly is worried, hesitant as to whether or not this is the best way to go about mending this thing between them, she will do anything for, anything _to_ Nicole that Nicole wants.

And she does.

When Nicole comes, she barely makes a sound, arching up into Waverly’s touch and pressing her mouth to Waverly’s hair, messy and strained and unable to breathe. She feels the tears threatening again, but she collapses back down to the bed and takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to fight them off.

Waverly kisses her as she comes down from the high, Nicole’s energy melted away, and with it, the tension that had wracked her body before. Not all of it, but enough. Enough to be able to slide her palms down Waverly’s sides without her hands shaking.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Waverly says as she settles down beside Nicole, propping up her head on one hand and gently tracing Nicole’s collarbone with the other. Her eyebrows are knit with worry. Nicole feels guilty. “I promise,” Waverly whispers.

And even though they both know it’s a promise she can’t keep—neither of them can—it’s enough for now.

Nicole falls asleep with Waverly’s hand pressed to her heart, the thunder falling away to a soft rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of ~feelings~ about these two. title is from "gravity" by alison krauss & union station. comments very much appreciated!


End file.
